Princess and the Pea
by fangirlfor3ver
Summary: Summary: Ever heard of Princess and the Pea? Well, this is that story with a twist. Join Percy and Annabeth as they go through this love story together. Total percabeth rated T because I'm paranoid. DISCLAIMER: I am not the king of trolling known to us fans as uncle rick. Therefore i do not own these characters. (Sad. IKR?) :'(


Percy  
"Now, son, we need to talk." I looked up from my breakfast to look at my father. Whenever we needed to "talk", it was never pleasant. "Now, as you know, your eighteenth birthday is going to be soon and therefore your coronation will soon follow."  
I had no clue where this was going but when he looked over at me, I nodded. "When you become king, you will have many new responsibilities. And, there are a few requirements." I frowned and gave him a puzzeled look. "What kind of requirements"? He paused, looking the other way. That's how I knew it was serious.  
"Well, you have almost all of them. Be of royal blood, be a young man of 18 or older, and swear the oath of truth. These are all that of which you have done. There is one, however, that you have which to complete. You must be married on or before your eighteenth birthday. No exceptions."  
A series of emotions passed through me. First confusion, then disbeleif, then anger. "WHAT!? Since when was marriage part of the deal? There is a little over a month until my birthday. That is not enough time to find my match!"  
He grimly looked at me. "I'm afraid it must be done. I did it days before my birthday. I was marrying your mother. She was my love. I became king and your mother soon carried the heir to the throne. You. When she died in childbirth, I was heartbroken. We had gotten so little time together. You though, were what held me together. I would not let her death be in vain. I raised you, soon marrying Amphitrite to have someone else there to help raise you. Hopefully, if you can find your own Sally in a month's time, you too can marry for love, not just for your people."  
I gave him a weary look. "I will try father, but a lot of high-class women are a bunch of Marie-sues. But I will try to."  
A look of agreement passed over us both. It was only then that I noticed the raging storm happening outside our palace walls.  
Suddenly, a soaking-wet knight ran into the dining room with a look of bewilderment on his face.  
"You're Majesties. Forgive me for my appearance but a young girl arrived moments ago raving about her carriage getting stuck and her being late for a ball. She fainted no sooner than she stepped into the great hall."  
Me and my father looked at each other. "Take her to the infirmary. Make sure she is put in the best care. Calypso would be great. When she wakes up, please tell us." All of us seem astonished that it was I who spoke, not my father. The knight looked at my father for approval and he nodded. The knight then rushed off to attend to unexpected guest.  
"I am truly sor-" I was interrupted by my father's reply. "Do not be sorry son. In a way, you just passed a test. When I was not able to, or in this case chose not to, you took charge and spoke up. Good job."  
He walked off, leaving me feeling accomplished inside.  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
Annabeth  
It was horrible. The wet and endless darkness was like a bottomless void where hellish things lurked.  
Monsters jumped out at me and swirled together. I was relieved when i suddenly emerged from it. I found myself in a large room with a lot of beds in it. The room was ringed with cabinets and tables filled with medical supplies. I assumed that I was in a infirmary. My assumption was proven correct when a deep voice said, "You passed out four hours ago from shock and exhaustion. Or at least, that's what Calypso says. We decided to bring you here, the infirmary, until you woke up."  
I located the voice to a young man with raven black hair and swirling green eyes. He gave me a smile that was both annoying yet somehow endearing. He was sitting in a comfy looking chair next to my bed. At first, I thought he might be a staff member but I realized his clothes looked well made and made of expensive cloth.  
*That means he is in the royal court or is a duke or maybe a son of one*, I thought to myself.  
He interrupted my train of thought by saying "So, Miss. What may I call you by? You do have a name, right?" I couldn't help it but i snickered at his response and gave my answer. "Annabeth. My name is Annabeth Chase, Princess of Athens."  
His eyes widened when I told him my title. Then his face broke out in a grin. "Well, Princess Annabeth Chase of Athens, I am pleased to make your aquatinted. My name is Perseus Jackson, Prince and soon-to-be king of Atlantis. Please though, call me Percy. I hate formalities and I also hate my full name. Well, my mom and dad will probably want to talk to you. I mean, it isn't everyday that a maiden in distress is found on our own front porch. Now, I'm going to go tell my parents that you woke up. Okay?" He gave me a smile that was impossible not to return. "Of course! Go, I'll be waiting." I gave him a pleasant smile as he walked away whistling. I had a lot to think about. What I would tell his parents, what I might do when I have recovered, and biggest of all, how I can hide my blossoming love for Prince Perseus.  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
Percy  
"Mom, dad, she has awaken from her slumber." I straiten my back as my parents both look over as they get up. We all walk at a leisurely pace to the palace infirmary where Annabeth is at. When we walk in, she is sitting in the exact position that I left her in.  
"Hey-." I was interrupted as she was startled out of deep thought.*Gods, she looked so beautiful*, I thought. No, what am I thinking. It could never work between us. She was so smart and pretty and I was... not. I gave her a sad smile as my parents continued to talk to her. What surprised me was how when she said she was a princess, my mother stormed off. I was puzzled and by the looks on everyone else's faces they were too. My father quickly got up, excused himself, and briefly left.  
After he left, we both kept looking at each other. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, I blurted out, "Would you care for a walk? The storm cleared up earlier and the clouds are gone and the beach is really pretty and-." She cut me off with her reply. "I'd love to! Uhh, if you would be so kind as to let my tag along." I laughed and said "Well, I can't turn down a damsel in distress that asked as kindly as that." I laughed like I never had before as we walked on the moonlit beach, getting to know each other.  
When we got to one of my favorite places, I stopped. She didn't question me, but she gave me a curious look as we sat down. We looked at the stars for what seemed like forever. Then, magically, a shooting star passed by over head. I turned to her and our eyes locked. Her's were so beautiful and they shined like the stars above. Slowly we leaned in and our lips locked, just as our eyes had moments before. Slowly, we came up for air. "Make a wish, Annabeth." She smiled. "I already did." I gave her a curious look. "Oh, and did it come true"? She then leaned in for another kiss. This one was much more...perfect. She broke for air and smiled at me. "It just did." We kissed for a little while but we soon (*too soon* I thought) broke away and we got up and continued our walk.  
Soon, we both got tired so we said our goodnights and I told her what room she was in.  
As I got ready for bed, all I could think about was Annabeth and how I had somehow found my Sally.  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
Annabeth  
I was so happy. Percy was perfect. He had the looks, the attitude, the personality, and the title making us eligible for each other. He was mine and I was his. Nothing would hold us back.  
When I got to my room, my jaw dropped. For where the bed should be, was indeed a bed, but with a mountain of mattresses on it. I walked over to it cautiously and saw s note. ***I truly hope this is a comfy arrangement for you. Sleep tight!** I gingerly climbed my way up to the top of this huge tower and layed down. It was right but there was a small bump that kept me from sleeping peacefully.  
*Some queen you are* I thought to myself.  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
Percy  
I woke up with a maid opening the window, letting in the light from the rising sun. I was disoriented for a few seconds, but I soon remember everything; Annabeth's arrival, my talk with her, my mom's outburst when she said she was a princess.  
I was so happy. I could not wait to ask Annabeth to stay... forever. I really hope she says yes. It would do me so well to know I will have a beautiful, intelligent, and loving wife for the rest of my years to come. I got dressed in some of my nicest attire that I have. When I was done with that, I went downstairs for breakfast. When I got there, both my parents were there but Annabeth was not.  
We started eating when Annabeth came in with bags under her eyes and was yawning. She was wearing a dress that was hastily put on and her hair was a mess. She looked down-right exhausted. My mother asked her how she slept. She looked up from her half-eaten breakfast and slowly, with a yawn, said "I did not sleep well at all. When I got into bed there was a small lump in the middle and it was impossible to escape. It kept me from sleeping." I was about to say something when surprisingly, my mother smiled at her and said "Splendid! You passed my test. It is indeed true that you are a princess. Only a princess can feel a single pea from under forty mattresses. Welcome, Princess, to our home." She and my father got up to go talk. I followed them and when we were out of the room, I brought it up. "I'd like your blessing to marry Annabeth. I have not asked her but I want to know if you approve first so I do not hurt her." My parents shared a knowing smile. "Finally! We have known for a while that you are in love with her. Here, this is the ring I gave Sally. Make her happy Percy." I nodded and hugged both of them. Then I ran off to go find Annabeth.  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
Annabeth  
I slowly walked down the steps to the beach. Percy had asked me if I had wanted to have dinner out here and I automatically agreed. It was a beautiful evening and what better way to spend it than with someone you love?  
I laughed when I got to "our spot", the place we kissed first. There was a picnic set up.  
Since it was practically a date, I was dressed in a light gray gown that had swirling white and silver designs on it. I had matching gray flats on and a white flower in my hair.  
Percy arrived right after me. When I saw him, my heart stopped. He was wearing a stunning outfit with gray and gold accents. His green eyes looked just as happy as ever although I saw a hint of worry. I wondered what it was. When we sat down, we both just stared at each other. "You-you look stunning, Annabeth." I smiled at his comment and told him he loomed handsome. He blushed and looked down. I smiled and teased him, although I was actually pleased by his reaction. We talked until sunset. Then we danced fir a little while. I was on cloud 9 at that moment and it only got better. We sat down on a blanket and started talking. Somehow it leads to the future. He locked eyes with me and said "My dad always tells me about him meeting my mom. He said it was love at first sight. I didn't' believe in such a thing until I met you. I think you are beautiful. More than that. Your beauty runs on both the inside and the outside. I find myself thinking about you constantly. U wake up wanting to see your intelligent, gray eyes and your contagious smile. I want to feel the happiness I feel now for the rest of my life." By now he was on one knee and was holding a beautiful ring out. "Will you, Annabeth Chase, make me the happiest man on earth and be my wife?" He smiled shyly and looked into his eyes. My vision was disoriented from tears of happiness. I nodded my head as he slipped on the ring and kissed me with all the love in the world. I then whispered into his ear, "Forever and always, Percy.


End file.
